I am Paris
by Nassis'Sunshine
Summary: If Edward was Romeo, I was Paris. Jake-POV, one-shot, songfic. The realization of commitment.


I lay in this bed, watching my beautiful brunette angel leave, for probably the last time. I want so bad to follow her, but these stupid broken bones won't let me.

_What I'm looking for is a love that's forever._

_Someone who can capture my soul in a heartbeat_

_And stay for all time._

She may have Edward, but what about me? Who do I have? Who is that one guy from that Shakespeare play she goes on and on about? Paris, that's it! I'm just like him, the odd duck out, not having anyone when the story ends.

_What I'm praying for is a match made in heaven._

_Someone who will worship my body and still put_

_Her heart on the line._

It hurt so badly when she left this room, without looking back to give me one of those smiles I love so much.

But that is when I saw her, bumping into Bella going in the opposite direction, heading towards me. I don't even think Bella realize that she hit anything in her hurry to get out of here.

This girl with long wavy dark hair enters my room and I can't stop staring at her. I wan tot give the world to her and there was nothing that was going to stop me from doing just that.

_Commitment._

_Someone who'll go the distance._

_I need somebody with staying power_

_Who will make me go weak in the knees._

She mentions that her name is Angela, what a beautiful name, so majestic and sings song like. She says that after Bella had talked to her about what happened to me something alone the lines of me rolling down a steep hill and meeting rocks at the bottom. Anyway after Bella mentioned that Angela wanted me, to see if I was okay.

All I could do is stare at her beauty; she looked so innocent and so pure. Fun-loving and caring, I wanted to make sure nothing ever bad happened to her.

_Commitment._

_And everything that goes with it._

_I need honor and love in my life_

_From somebody who's playing for keeps._

Is this what it feels like to imprint? I think so, from I what I can tell it is, man I just know her first name and she already has my heart.

After she looks at me for a while, wondering why I was not answering, probably thinking I was mentally ill or something. Great I imprint on a girl and I am probably going to scare her away.

_What I'm searching for is a woman who'll stand by me._

_Who will walk through the fire and be my_

_Flame in the night._

I want to make this work, to try and keep her stay, so I introduce myself and start asking her questions. About her life, her family, her future, and so much more. Apparently her boyfriend of a few years is on the outs right now. She said something about his ninja obsession getting to much.

_Oh, and I won't settle for less than what I deserve._

_A friend and a lover who will love me for the_

_Rest of my life._

Her eyes, they are so beautiful, so bright, and blue. Blue like the sea. I want to go and yell at this Ben guy, for not realizing what he lost until it was to late.

Although I can't really complain since I now have this beautiful, gorgeous woman standing in my room talking to me.

_Commitment._

_Someone who'll go the distance._

_I need somebody with staying power_

_Who will make me go weak in the knees._

_Commitment._

_And everything that goes with it._

_I need honor and love in my life_

_From somebody who's playing for keeps._

I don't know about Angela, but I have for once and for all found my soul mate, thinking that I would never be healed after what Bella did to me. People find love in the strangest places.

For people who are in it for the long run (like I am), Things will defiantly turn out ok. No, better then okay, they are going to turn out perfectly.

I have a feeling that by the way she's looking at me she in it for the long run too. I can finally be happy with who I am and who I am with

_Yeah, I've had promises broken._

_Three words left unspoken._

_They just left me achin' for more._

_But I've fought temptation._

_I won't be impatient._

_There's one thing worth waiting for _


End file.
